


Perfect

by TheCaptainOfThisFleet



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: But Literally This Is Only Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mingi is grossly in love, Mingi says fuck twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptainOfThisFleet/pseuds/TheCaptainOfThisFleet
Summary: Mingi proposes to the love of his life. Or, he's trying, but he's waiting for the perfect moment to do so.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Perfect

For months now, Mingi had been trying to propose. South Korea was still largely homophobic, and gay marriage was not a legal thing, which probably wouldn't change soon either, but that hadn't deterred him from actually getting the rings. It would certainly not keep him from asking the question either.

He couldn't even blame it on anxiety and chickening out, because he knew San loved him as much as he loved San, and would say yes the second Mingi broke the question. He knew that San was less confident in their relationship than he was, and he knew that they both knew they were the forever-kind.

No, what had kept him from proposing had been the perfect moment. Or the lack thereof. Even to him, it seemed ridiculous. They had been happily together for years now, and Mingi knew they had had shared perfect moments before, but six months? That was homophobic.

„You've been in a sappy mood recently,“ San said from where he stood in the doorway. He had come home a few minutes earlier and had yet to move farther into the living room. Mingi barely even turned to him, eyes transfixed on the screen where the male lead was watching his love interest watch the moon. He hugged the pillow closer to his chest.

„I'm not,“ he answered, before blindly reaching for the remote to pause right when the female lead spotted the man in return.

„Whatever you say, babe,“ San said, kissing the side of his head as he was heading for the bathroom to shower. A tendril of warmth curled itself around Mingi's heart.

„I'm not!“ he yelled after San for good measure, before he unpaused the drama and watched as they talked about how beautiful the moon was. He scowled at the perfect setting. Why couldn't they have that too?

He could imagine it already. Them having one of their late night dinners on the rooftop that they shouldn't have access to. They only did because their landlady basically adopted San at this point. The sky above them would be lit by starlight. The air was warm enough for them to disregard their jackets, but not hot enough to make them sticky and grumpy with sweat. They'd have take-out from their favourite chicken place (because even in his imagination, they were still just Mingi and San, both not the biggest fans of fancy food). The Bluetooth speaker would play whatever song from Dean San liked most at the moment. San would have flowers in his hair from a child he met in the florist shop that day, and he would almost glow in his contentment. When they'd kiss, it would be a bit messy because of the grease, but San would still grasp his face like he was something precious, and Mingi would still feel as in love as he had for almost six years. He would know that it was that moment. The perfect one.

But of course, that moment never came. Seoul was too light for stars even at three am, and this year, winter had seamlessly progressed into a heatwave. Their favourite chicken place had gotten a new recipe for their seasoned fried chicken that neither of them liked and they still hadn't found a new place that was equally as good as that one had been before. The noise of the metropolis that was Seoul was too loud for Dean to come through unless they cranked up the volume of the Bluetooth speaker and dealt with the static noise of the old thing. San's boss had decided letting kids stick flowers in his employee's hair was „bad for business“ and had banned it.

They still kissed on the rooftop, and Mingi was still painfully in love. He had even practised pulling out the ring box so he wouldn't fumble with it once it came to that moment.

He was still sulking at the happy couple on the screen when San came back from his shower and flopped down on their couch next to him, almost hitting his head on Mingi's knees. Mingi readjusted, stretching his legs out so San could rest on his lap. San's hair was still damp. He blinked up at Mingi.

“Want to tell me what's bothering you to the point where I don't even get a Welcome-Home-kiss?” he asked. Mingi leant forward to right that wrong, but San turned his head away, so Mingi just ended up kissing his cheek instead. Mingi frowned. San frowned back.

“Are you trying to break up with me?” San asked and Mingi almost jumped up in offence, throwing San off his legs by accident. The other groaned on impact.

“No, what the fuck!”

San laugh-hiccuped, slowly sitting up and rubbing his pointy elbows.

“It's just... My ex did that. Watched romance dramas, was kinda distanced, and then he decided he'd break up with me and find himself a wife he could bring home and introduce his parents to,” San explained, and Mingi knew, he _knew_ , he had heard this story before. Still, his heart ached. He couldn't even imagine not waking up next to San every morning. What a bleak world that would be.

“I would never,” he whispered, slipping down from the couch to be on eye-level with San. San smiled softly at him. Mingi knew it meant he believed what he had said, but was still stuck in his own memories and worries a bit.

“Okay.”

“I'm serious. You're stuck with me,” Mingi repeated for good measure.

“Okay, I get it,” San answered, real smile on his face now. He took Mingi's hand in his, and laid the other against Mingi's cheek. Mingi's heart fluttered, like it always did when San looked at him like that, like being stuck with Mingi wasn't such a bad fate.

San tasted lightly of his bamboo salt toothpaste that Mingi didn't particularly like, and that San mainly bought because Mingi didn't like it so he wouldn't steal all of San's toothpaste, but that didn't matter. Not when San's hand squeezed his, or Mingi's free one found its way to the side of San's neck. He sighed into the kiss.

“Marry me,” he whispered when they separated, resting their foreheads against each others. This was it. This was their perfect moment, right here on the floor in between their old couch and their coffee table that was too big for their flat, kissing, and holding hands. Mingi had just been too lost in what-ifs to realize it.

San pulled back his head and blinked at Mingi in astonishment.

“Marry me,” Mingi repeated, because he needed San to actually hear him say it. This was forever. They were forever.

“Mingi, marriage for all isn't a thing in Korea, you know that,” San said, but his eyes sparkled with barely contained happiness.

“Fuck the homophobes,” Mingi said back, and then again, “Marry me.”

“I- Yes, of course, yes, Mingi, what kind of question is that, of- yes!”

San surged forward, cradling Mingi's face and pressed their lips together again. They both giggled into the kiss, before Mingi drew back.

“Wait here, I have- I'll get the rings,” he said and scrambled to get up. His leg got stuck under the coffee table and he cursed that thing for a second before he finally got on his feet. San laughed, high and squeaky, and Mingi pecked his lips again before he climbed over the couch's back, almost face planting in his hurry to get the small box hidden on top of their closet. San laughed even louder, and Mingi's heart swelled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is highkey inspired by the song [Perfekt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_NXQAzfzY0) by German punkrock band Die Ärzte (you can find an English translation to the lyrics [here](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/perfekt-perfect.html) if you're interested).


End file.
